Talk:Kidnapping/@comment-28083188-20160502125907
Saki: Why am I here? What are you going to do to me? Yandere-chan: Now it's time to torture you... Yandere-chan's parents: Ayano! We're home! Yandere-chan: Oh, crumbs! What will I do now?! Saki: You could just let me out! That's what you will do. Yandere-chan: Okay, fine, fine! I'll let you out. Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom): Oh, hey, honey! What are you doing in the- sees Saki in the chair Sweetie! Why is the basement so cluttered? And why didn't you pick up the tapes me and your father left for you? And, oh! You have a girl kidnapped there! I see. I used to kidnap girls when I was your age. I'm very proud of you. Yandere-chan: W-what? I thought you would freak out? I have a girl tied to a chair in the basement! Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom): Oh, sweetie. I'm not gonna freak out. I'm a yandere, too. Once I killed that girl who wanted your father, I kidnapped him in the same chair! I hope you will too. I won't freak out. But your dad will. Yandere-chan: Why? Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom): Oh, silly. Your dad isn't yandere like us. He'll freak out and maybe ground you if they see this girl here. Uh, what's her name? Yandere-chan: Saki Miyu. Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom): Oh! Nice to meet you, Saki! I'm Ms. Aishi. You can just call me Ryoba. Saki: Okay, but can you just let me out of here!? Yandere-chan's dad: Honey? You in the basement? Ryoba: Oh, shoot! We need to get you out now! Yandere-chan: But mom, how will I kill that girl who likes Senpai now? I need to torture her so she can kill Kokona. Saki: You WHAT?! You want me to kill Kokona?! That's why you kidnapped me?! Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom): Shh. Let's figure that out later. You untie the ropes. Yandere-chan: unties ropes '''Okay! Let's go, let's go! '''Ryoba, Yandere-chan, and Saki run up the basement stairs Ryoba (Yandere-chan's mom) Okay, Ayano. You lead Saki out. I'll go check on your father. Saki: Just let me out now! Yandere-chan: Shh. Saki and Yandere-chan go outside Yandere-chan: Phew! That was close. You can head home now. Saki: YOU WANT TO KILL KOKONA?! HOW DARE YOU! I'M TELLING HER! Yandere-chan: No, no. Shh. Don't tell her. Yes? Or I'll have to do something horrible to you. Saki: W-what are y-you going t-to do t-to me? Yandere-chan: Tell Kokona, and you'll find out. heads inside next day at school Yandere-chan:sees Genka (the school counselor) in front of the school gates '''Huh? Ms. Kunahito? What are you doing here? Genka: I've been hearing that you want to kill Kokona? We need to talk about this. Yandere-chan: N-no! U-um, I would never kill someone! '''at lunchtime Yandere-chan: Ugh, Saki. I hate her. goes to Saki Oh, hey, Saki! Would you like to follow me? I'd like to show you something cool! Saki: Kidnapping me again, huh? I knew it. Yandere-chan: N-no! It's really something cool. Just follow me! Saki: Crumbs. Fine... at the back of the school Saki: So, what is this cool thing you want to show me? Yandere-chan: Uh, just wanted to talk. Saki: About what? Yandere-chan: Well, I know you've told Kokona about me killing her. Saki: H-how do y-you know that?! Yandere-chan: Ms. Kunahito. Now, you're gonna get whats coming. Saki: N-no! P-please forgive me! Yandere-chan: Too late. stabs